Order Magic (H4)
Order magic is a magic skill school with spells which are centered around affecting the minds of both friendly and hostile armies. The primary skill is Order Magic, complimented by the secondary skills Wizardry, Enchantment and Charm. As denoted by the symbol of the scales, Order magic strikes an excellent balance between both blessings that benefit your armies, and curses to baffle and frustrate your enemies. Order Magic is related to both the Death magic and Life magic schools, and is directly opposed by Chaos magic. Having a preponderance of mind spells, however, puts the Order caster at some disadvantage against undead, mechanical, and elemental creatures, all of whom shun these effects. Niether evil nor good, the Order hero seeks to restore harmony to the world, and become the fulcrum at the center of a great power only they control. Order Magic Spells First Level (Basic Skill) All first level spells cost 2 mana to cast. * Blur obscures a target's true position, increasing its Ranged Defense by 50%. An excellent spell to use when opposing ranged creatures, and completely useless against spellcasters and melee attackers. This spell can also be cast by the Mage creature, which can be recruited from the second-level Academy dwelling, the Mage Tower. * Dispel removes all spells, both beneficial and harmful, from the target. It has no effect on Poison or Plague. Often utilized to remove curses from friendly troops, it can also be used to strip blessings from opposing stacks or heroes, including those bestowed by potions or pre-combat spells. Perhaps most importantly, it will remove the Guardian Angel spell from enemy heroes, nullifying the effects of the Potion of Immortality. This spell and its more advanced version Mass Dispel are usually more useful in the later rounds of combat, after much effort and many spell points have been spent casting curses and bestowing blesses. This spell is negated by the Ring of Permanence. * Displacement causes the target to move 2 yards in a direction of the caster's choice, if possible. Though it may sound like a weak spell, Displacement can be very powerful. For instance, during seige combat, Displacement can be used to knock opposing ranged attackers from castle towers, denying them a damage/defense bonus, or to bring defending ground troops next to castle walls where spellcasters and ranged attackers can hit them. It can be used to move front-line screening creature stacks from in front of important targets, allowing you line-of-sight to the back row with your ranged attackers or spellcasters. This spell can also be used on friendly targets, to augment their movement rate by pushing them towards the fray, or to scoot them out of melee range when it's desirable. It will also ward melee attackers from crowding your ranged units, thus avoiding the melee penalty most ranged attackers suffer when fighting hand-to-hand. In conjunction with spells that decrease movement rates of opposing armies, such as Slow or Fatigue, this versatile spell can be used to push advancing stacks of already slow-moving troops such as Mummies or Ice Demons back as much or more than they can move each combat round, essentially holding them in place while your spellcasters and ranged attackers decimate them. The crowning gem on this deceptively simple spell is that it does not require line-of-sight , as even the hidden army succumbs to its gentle touch. * Magic Fist does a number of points of damage based on the level of the caster to a single target within the line of sight of the caster. This spell is only useful for heroes at lower levels, or when the caster has insufficient mana or skill level to cast the more powerful Ice Bolt. However, stacks of creatures with access to this spell, such as Mages, can be fearsome when their numbers loom large enough, as each of them will do 4.8 points of damage. * Precision increases the target's Ranged Attack by 25%, and also gives the target no penalty for range, walls or obstacles. This spell is quite powerful, especially during seige combat, as it at counteracts the protective nature of castle walls and partially counteracts the tower bonus. When cast on an already-mighty ranged stack, such as Titans, it allows them to do the same damage (or more, depending on obstacles) as a stack that is one-quarter again as large. However, you cannot cast this spell on your own army if your hero is wearing the Mind Shield. As it is considered a mind spell, undead heroes and mechanical creatures are unaffected. * Visions shows you the exact number of troops in an army on the Adventure Map and reveals the skills of an enemy hero. Although heroes with the Scouting skill have this ability inately, it can be useful to gauge the relative strengths of your army versus an opposing one, especially in the early going. Second Level (Advanced Skill) All second level spells cost 3 mana to cast. * Cowardice makes the target unable to attack an enemy with more total hit points for 3 turns. This spell can be useful to ward off creatures that attack your stacks as "retaliation fodder," who attempt to absorb your stack's retaliation before a different, perhaps more valuable stack attacks. It can also be used to avoid attacks by weaker stacks that carry an innate ability, such as Ghosts which attack with Aging, or the Poison attacks of Venom Spawn or Waspworts. Finally, if you find yourself wading into combat with one powerful stack facing many lesser ones, successive castings of this spell can keep your stack from being swarmed. Cowardice is negated by the artifact Mind Shield, and does not affect undead, mechanical, and elemental creatures. It is available to Genies, which can be recruited from the level three Academy dwelling Altar of Wishes. * Create Illusion forms a duplicate stack creatures with a number of hit points based on the level of the caster. The illusion vanishes after combat ends. This is a very powerful spell in the hands of the hero. Unlike the Druid or Demonologist, who summon specific types of creatures, this spell can be cast on any creature present not immune to magic, giving the Order caster the ability to match almost any stack with its own nemesis. The first cast on a specific creature type present during combat will create a new stack of that type, which is then generally placed as close as the tactical map will allow to the back row of the casting army. Subsequent castings (by any friendly caster) of this spell or of the more powerful Phantom Image on that same creature type will add to the same stack. The top creature in the created stack may have less than the maximum allowed hit points, as the hit points are not rounded off "to the nearest creature." The caster must have the ability to create at least one-half the target creature's hit points in order to cast the spell on that creature type. Genies also have access to this spell, summoning 15.2 hit points of creatures each, and in large stacks can create frightening numbers of illusions. A mere seven Genies can summon one Titan with 106 of its normal maximum 210 hit points. * Flight grants a friendly target the ability to fly until the end of combat. This spell grants any target the ability to fly over stacks, heroes, obstacles, and walls. Especially useful in seige combat to bypass the normal attack on the drawbridge by jumping your stack directly over castle walls, the spell can also be used to deploy your stacks that may have become "trapped" by opposing creatures, or summoned illusions hemmed in by obstacles on the tactical map at the rear of your formation. * Ice Bolt does a number of points of cold damage based on the level of the caster to a single target within the line of sight of the caster. The most powerful direct damage spell in the arsenal of the Order caster, Ice Bolt is rather weak compared to other direct damage spells. However, Genies can cast it, inflicting 15.2 points of damage per Genie, and in large stacks can utilize it to ravage non-resistant targets. * Power Drain causes the target's spells to cost double the normal spell points. Virtually useless against magic heroes of even a modest level unless combat runs for many rounds or you have caught them low on spell points, it is still capable of stripping much of the effectiveness from spell-casting creature stacks, who are equipped with a (usually mediocre) set number of spell points no matter how large the stack. Use it to curtail Fireballs from Faerie Dragons and stop Leprechuan and Satyr spell-casting cold. * Slow causes the enemy target to move at half speed and movement. While it should be obvious that keeping your enemy's melee creatures from swiftly advancing on you by stealing away their movement rate is highly desirable, of equal importance is the reduction they will suffer in combat speed, giving your creatures and heroes the increased likelihood of going first during a round. Casting this spell on an enemy target virtually assures that, no matter their range, they are highly unlikely to be able to reach your formation on the first round of combat. * Steal Enchantment removes a beneficial spell from an enemy target and places it on a random friendly target. The smart players' subtle companion, Steal Enchantment is the sniper's bolt compared to the hand grenade of Dispel. Where Dispel will remove both blessings and curses from an enemy stack, Steal Enchantment removes only a blessing, grants it to a random target in your army, and leaves the curses in place. Third Level (Expert Skill) All third level spells cost 5 mana to cast. * Banish destroys a number of summoned creatures based on the caster's skill. When facing off against an enemy Druid or Demonologist, or even a stack of Devils, the ability to destroy their summoned creatures can be the difference between victory and defeat. Note however that this spell is negated by the Ring of Permanence. * Forgetfulness restrains an enemy target from using ranged attacks for the duration of the combat. A masterful spell against the slings and arrows of your outrageous foes. Most ranged attackers suffer an egregious penalty when fighting hand-to-hand; casting this on the ranged stack will force it to get up close and personal. Of particular note is that this spell also denies the affected stack its ranged retaliation strike, allowing your own ranged creatures to attack it with impunity. And line-of-sight is not required to cast Forgetfulness on a target. This spell is negated by the Mind Shield and the Crystal of Memory. It has no effect on undead heroes and mechanical creatures such as Ballistae. * Mass Blur obscures the true position of all friendly targets, increasing their Ranged Defense by 50%. The upgraded version of the first-level spell, it is especially useful when you must deploy your front-line stacks in such a fashion that they no longer screen your weaker heroes and creatures from ranged attack, as it will protect both your chargers and those who lead from behind. In the Equilibris mod, stacks of more than 25 Mages have access to this spell. * Mass Dispel removes all spells from all targets. The atomic bomb of spell negation. All spells, for weal or woe, are erased from combat in one fell swoop. Similar to Armegeddon, it is of particular use to the weaker hero who may find themselves snowed under by the power of a stronger spellcaster. Like its more discriminating counterpart, it also removes Guardian Angel from all heroes protected by a Potion of Immortality, making it truly a double-edged sword. * Mass Precision increases the Ranged Attack of all friendly ranged targets by 25%, and also gives the target no penalty for range, walls or obstacles. The player who prefers ranged attacks covets this spell, and rightly so. The benefits of standard precision are given to all friendly targets, rendering the range-oriented army a force with which to be reckoned. * Teleport instantly moves the target to another designated point on the battlefield. In tactical combat, position is nearly always the most critical factor. This spell is Displacement writ large. Not only can it be used to put a non-immune enemy stack in the most untenable of positions, it can likewise be utilized to place a friendly one in the most fortunate. All the benefits of the already formidable Displacement spell are afforded to the caster, with the added bonus of access to the entire tactical map. Kicking a charging melee stack to the far corner of the tactical map is merely an appetizer. You can also flip an enemy screening stack to a position behind the back row of ranged attackers or spellcasters, quite often forcing the back row to spend a turn moving aside instead of targeting your creatures and heroes. Where this spell truly shines is when it's used during seige combat to place a friendly stack on a cleared castle tower, conferring the attack and defense bonuses to your newly positioned forces. * Town Gate transports the caster to the nearest town. Moving with alacrity is the single most important strategic skill. Collecting Boots of Travel is considered a major benefit on the Adventure Map, but this spell gives you the ability to move in a blink to the nearest town that you control, even to the far side of an extra-large map. It will also traverse the boundary between above and underground. In addition to the advantages leaping about in seven league boots gives you over your slower opponents, Town Gate can help you move between multiple owned towns in practically half the normal time. Simply move slightly more than half the distance from your departure town to your destination town, and cast this spell from the Adventure Map. If your town is threatened by an approaching enemy, Town Gate will snap you back there, ready to defend it in a blink. Incredibly, it can also be cast during combat. The Order caster need never consider the cost of surrendering or fleeing a losing battle. Fourth Level (Master Skill) All fourth level spells cost 8 mana to cast. * Berserk forces the target to attack the nearest creature or hero, whether friend or foe. Usually, it lasts until the target spends its attack, is killed, or dispelled. Often passed over in favor of the more powerful Hypnotize, Berserk is still a frightening curse when cast on a mighty stack. When utilized against a stack that has First Strike capability, the effect of the spell endures until the attacked stack survives or retaliates, unless it also has First Strike or Negate First Strike. If the attacked stack should be wiped out in the opening blow from the Berserked stack, the effect carries over to the next round. Berserk is negated by the Mind Shield. * Blind causes an enemy target within the line of sight of the caster to become unable to take an action for 3 rounds. It is dispelled if the target takes damage. Similar Confusion from the Chaos magic school, Blind will stop an enemy stack in its tracks for three full rounds. Excellent for taking a key stack out of action during a crucial phase of combat, Blind also has a chance to be cast on the target of a Unicorns attack. Blind is negated by the Helm of Seeing. * Mass Slow causes all enemy targets to move at half speed and movement. In the Equilibris mod, stacks of more than 25 Genies have access to this spell. * Phantom Image creates a duplicate of a single creature. The strength of the image depends on the caster's level. Fifth Level (Grandmaster Skill) All fifth level spells cost 12 mana to cast. * Hypnotize brings the target under the caster's control for 3 turns. * Pain Mirror causes half the damage done to a friendly target to be done to the attacker as well. The reflected damage cannot exceed the Hit Points of the target. * Steal All Enchantments causes all beneficial enchantments on enemy targets to be removed and distributed randomly among friendly targets. Enchantment Basic Enchantment gives the hero 10 spell points. It also allows the hero to regenerate 2 spell points per day. It is one of the requirements for Advanced Order Magic. Advanced Enchantment gives the hero 20 spell points. It also allows the hero to regenerate 4 spell points per day. It is one of the requirements for Expert Order Magic. Expert Enchantment gives the hero 30 spell points. It also allows the hero to regenerate 6 spell points per day. It is one of the requirements for Master Order Magic. Master Enchantment gives the hero 40 spell points. It also allows the hero to regenerate 8 spell points per day. It is one of the requirements for Grandmaster Order Magic. Grandmaster Enchantment gives the hero 50 spell points. It also allows the hero to regenerate 10 spell points per day. It is one of the requirements for Grandmaster Order Magic. Wizardry Basic Wizardry increases the effectiveness of Order Magic spells by 20%. It is one of the requirements for Expert Order Magic. Advanced Wizardry increases the effectiveness of Order Magic spells by 40%. It is one of the requirements for Master Order Magic. Expert Wizardry increases the effectiveness of Order Magic spells by 60%. It is one of the requirements for Master Order Magic. Master Wizardry increases the effectiveness of Order Magic spells by 80%. It is one of the requirements for Grandmaster Order Magic. Grandmaster Wizardry increases the effectiveness of Order Magic spells by 100%. It is one of the requirements for Grandmaster Order Magic. Charm Charm is a pre combat bonus. Your hero uses it before entering combat and you can use the charmed creatures in the ensuing fight if you want to and if have room for them your hero's army. If there's no room, the creatures will form a separate army nearby. A hero with Basic Charm can convert 15% of greatly outnumbered hostile creatures to his side. The hero can convert no more than 60 experience points of creatures, plus 10% per level of the hero. The cost of surrendering is 90% of normal. Advanced Charm allows the hero to convert 20% of greatly outnumbered hostile creatures to his side. The hero can convert no more than 120 experience points of creatures, plus 10% per level of the hero. The cost of surrendering is 80% of normal. Expert Charm allows the hero to convert 25% of greatly outnumbered hostile creatures to his side. The hero can convert no more than 180 experience points of creatures, plus 10% per level of the hero. The cost of surrendering is 75% of normal. Master Charm allows the hero to convert 30% of greatly outnumbered hostile creatures to his side. The hero can convert no more than 240 experience points of creatures, plus 10% per level of the hero. The cost of surrendering is 70% of normal. Grandmaster Charm allows the hero to convert 35% of greatly outnumbered hostile creatures to his side. The hero can convert no more than 300 experience points of creatures, plus 10% per level of the hero. The cost of surrendering is 65% of normal. Category:Skills Category:Magic Schools